


白昼之月 Daylight Moon

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵给自己下达了一个任务。<br/>也许是他的最后一个任务。</p>
            </blockquote>





	白昼之月 Daylight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 冬兵+巴基双重人格设定，冬兵称巴基为巴恩斯，史蒂夫为罗杰斯。巴基称史蒂夫为史蒂夫。

 

在冬日战士向美国队长投诚后的第九十九个昼夜，这两个最熟悉的陌生人终于试着开诚布公地讨论一下他们目前的状况。

在美国队长公寓的客厅里。

首先接收到讯号的是史蒂夫。没有任何预兆地，冬兵开始卸下身上的装备，一件接一件。沙发上迅速堆起了一座小型军火库，而队长站在沙发的另一端，时不时地为滚落的炸弹与地板相撞的声音倒抽一口气。

“谢谢你的信任。”

他眼看着男人将最后一柄匕首插在摇摇欲坠的沙发靠背上，艰难地从齿间吐出这几个字。

反正他一向不喜欢那座沙发，托尼选的式样，实用不足花哨有余。

冬兵的额角渗出薄汗，身上轻了许多的感觉令他相当不自在。他沉默地把粘在太阳穴上的一绺头发撩到一边。

美国队长不由自主地吞咽了一下。

“那么，我们坐下谈？”

他摊开手，表示自己身上没有任何武器。圆盾静静立在墙角，而史蒂夫必须先绕过冬兵才能碰到它，如果他想的话。

冬兵瞥了一眼埋在凶器下的沙发残骸。

“呃，或者站着。”

史蒂夫修正了自己的建议，同时向前迈了一步。冬兵谨慎地向旁边挪了几公分，离心爱的匕首更近了些。

“你想起什么了吗，巴基？”

史蒂夫装作没注意到沙发那端传来的那点小动静，毕竟天色已暗，他也没有开灯的打算。

他知道黑暗让现在的巴基更有安全感。重逢以来他们已经一起度过三个多月了，这足以令他注意到很多事，比如巴基到现在为止还没说出过一个完整的句子。他常用的多半是些简短的单词，用来表达最基本的生存需求，比如“饿”，“冷”，“热”，和“停止”。

而最后一个单词总是高频率地出现在夜晚，当巴基在那座花哨的沙发上缩成一个团，而史蒂夫靠在卧室的门上，无助地等待太阳照常升起。

他曾经试图将噩梦中的巴基唤醒，但是他失败了，代价是天花板上的一个洞和右肩上的两处弹孔。

而真正阻止他再度尝试的是事后巴基像受伤的鹿一般的眼神，以及后来的二十五天里，他持续尝试着避免跟史蒂夫出现在同一个房间里。

冬兵侧过头，似乎在捕捉空气中的某种讯号。

窗外街灯那点昏黄的亮光刚好能令他们辨识对方的动作，却并不足以精确到表情——对四倍视觉也不例外。

“你是罗杰斯。”他终于再一次听见了巴基的声音，它就像从一个沉默了半个多世纪的人的胸腔中发出，低沉，嘶哑，犹疑，随时可能停止。

他激动地屏住了呼吸。

“你需要巴恩斯，”冬兵停顿了一下，“巴恩斯需要你。”

史蒂夫点点头，又摇摇头。“你是巴基，我需要你。”

“我不是。”冬兵低下头，看着暗黄灯光中微微泛起金属光泽的左手，“我是资产，代号冬日战士。”

“你是巴基。”

史蒂夫重复道，语气不容置喙。

为什么这家伙总是这么不合时宜地固执，冬兵想，内心好不容易压抑住的愤怒——作为武器唯一被允许的感情——再度像煮沸的水一样翻涌了起来。

“我他妈是冬日战士！”他咆哮着冲上去。史蒂夫还没有反应过来，金属手指已经攀上了他的咽喉，且慢慢地在收紧。

他鼓起嘴，努力维持着呼吸。比起窒息感，那股凉意更令他忐忑不安。

眼前有些发黑，或许他应该开灯，但光线会令巴基不舒服。

所以就让黑暗再蔓延一阵子吧。

“好，你是冬日战士，目前是。”

史蒂夫作出了让步，虽然只是少许。

冬兵松开手，木然地点点头，随即转身走开，步履有些蹒跚。

他可以听见美国队长在他身后大口喘着气。

罗杰斯应该庆幸，没有收到指令的资产对取人性命不感兴趣。

冬兵拉开房门，自顾自离开，没有回头。

 

***

那个叫罗杰斯的家伙，他的最后一个任务，唯一失败的任务。

向他投降或许是个错误，冬兵想。他本以为自己会被秘密处决，或者被关在某个与世隔绝的监狱里，或者被带到实验室里活体解剖。

至少也要上一次军事法庭吧？

然而这一切都没有发生，而是在罗杰斯的竭力坚持下演变成美国队长和前苏联杀手莫名其妙的同居生活。

冬兵当然清楚这个男人期望从自己这里得到什么。博物馆煽情的介绍，网上泄露的资料，还有街头火得发指的漫画故事，即使最不好使的大脑也能看出这其中的端倪：巴基巴恩斯对史蒂夫罗杰斯而言很重要。

也许这才是他潜意识里接近罗杰斯而非其他人的原因。他曾经是巴恩斯，而罗杰斯一定会帮助巴恩斯，所以罗杰斯会帮助他。

而现在他只想把巴恩斯还给他，如果可以的话。

他已经受够了那双蓝眼睛里不断交替着的希望与绝望。它们令他头疼，各种意义上，更甚于海德拉给他设计的椅子。

当然还有其他方法，比如，给那张漂亮的脸蛋来颗枪子儿。

也许第二种方案更简单些，而且也符合他的专长。但如果这么做了，身体里的另外一个灵魂会哭泣。

他没有和巴恩斯交流过这些，他就是清楚。

冬兵不知道自己的程序里还有怜悯这个词，很明显，现在他正在体验这种感觉，这令他觉得……很不好。

而他也不知道自己怜悯谁多一些。

好吧，唯一确定的就是他必须找到该死的巴恩斯，从这具身体的某处把那个软绵绵的小东西拖出来，然后扔在罗杰斯面前，让他们抱在一起哭到地老天荒。

而他就可以从那双无望的蓝眼睛里解脱出来。

意识到这是他拥有自主意识以来第一次自愿执行的任务，冬兵的脚步轻快了一点。

街灯温柔地抚慰着他的脸颊，在他身后投下长长的阴影。

 

***

太阳再次升起的时候，冬兵已经知道了第一个要找的人是谁。

互联网真是太方便了，冬兵有些庆幸它的发明者没有在任务名单上出现过。

迈入复仇者大厦一楼大厅的那一刻，他就明白自己再也无法从钢铁侠的监视中逃离。这个疯狂发明家说不定一个小时以后就会把他的胳膊卸下来，而当他发现自己曾经干过的好事，脑袋说不定就是下一个。

对此冬兵没有什么意见。托尼斯塔克的知识和资源是完成任务不可或缺的一环。

而且如果连自己的脑袋都保护不了，冬兵也差不多可以退休了。

“托尼斯塔克，哪一层？”

他对着前台用嘶哑的嗓音询问，并没有刻意压低帽檐。

前台小姐抬起头飞快地瞟了一眼他身上不合身的连帽衫和几天没洗的上衣，正考虑着是否用“斯塔克先生正在开会”还是“您有预约吗”之类的客套话来敷衍，她的耳麦响了。

她的头微微侧向一边，三十秒过后，那张脸上露出了一个职业性的笑容。

“二十五层，托尼先生的一号实验室。”

 

***

玻璃门自动向两边撤开。托尼斯塔克的工作台正对着门口，他本人也是。

“Winter Soldier。”他瞪大眼睛，长长地吸了一口气。

钢铁侠谨慎地将双手保持在桌面以下，冬兵知道那里藏着一个或者几个触发按钮。

他装作没看见。此次的任务比打架和杀人更重要。

他学着史蒂夫张开双手，又原地转了一圈，表示自己没有携带武器。

他知道大厦里那个了不起的——他们叫它什么来着，人工智能？——估计已经把他扫描个遍了，不过作出友好的姿态很重要，根据他刚从互联网上学到的社交法则。

等他再次与钢铁侠目光相接时，后者的一只手已经放在了台面上。

“那么，传说中的鬼魂光天化日下莅临我的实验室究竟有何贵干？”

“嗨，小斯塔克，”他故作轻松地抬了抬眉毛，想像着巴恩斯会不会经常这样做，“见到你我也很高兴。”

托尼张了张嘴，终于把另一只手也从桌子底下抽了出来。

“我不得不说，”他双臂交叉放在胸口，“和另一个老冰棍比起来你可有趣得多了。”

 

***

“咖啡？茶？牛奶？”

冬兵在最后一个选项上迟疑了三秒，最终还是摇了摇头。

“好吧。”托尼走到他对面的沙发椅上坐下，很自然地将两条腿放在了茶几上，“继续刚才的话题，我能为前杀手先生做些什么？先说好，阻碍世界和平的事不在考虑范围内，干掉美国队长或者任何一名复仇者的生意我也不接，然后我的收费也不低虽然我看起来像是很有爱心的那一类……”

托尼当然不是慈善家。从刚才开始他的视线就一直贪婪地追逐着冬兵裸露在袖子外面的金属手腕。

冬兵酝酿了一下措辞，觉得有必要立即抓住对方注意，否则他很可能会冲着小斯塔克无休止蠕动的嘴巴来上一拳，用左手。

“你知道和别人分享身体是什么感觉吗？”

他看着眼前的男人瞳孔迅速放大，很好，鱼已上钩。

“继续说。”

“我和巴恩斯，我们都在这里头。”

他指了指太阳穴。

托尼迅速地将腿从茶几上撤走。他的身体前倾，双臂支在膝盖上。这个距离令冬兵有些不舒服，但他可以忍耐，反正这也不是第一次为了任务忍耐。

于是下面的对话都变得容易了起来。

“你有他的记忆？”

“我能‘看见’他的过去，但我无法感觉，有点像坐在电影院里一样。”

“描述一下你上次看见他的情景。”

“好吧，”冬兵眯起眼，“他在一个小屋子里，我推门进去——”

“门？”

“就是那种普通的门，大多数时候上着锁，从里头。”

“好，请继续。”

“我进去，他坐在里面，周围都是显示器，每个显示器播放的画面都不一样，有的是彩色的，绝大多数是黑白的，那些都是他的记忆。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

“因为有些……”他停顿了一下，左手不由自主地握紧又松开，“是我经历过的。”

“我以为他们给你洗过脑。”

“是的，但每次见到那些画面时你总能想起来，”他挤出一丝苦涩的笑，“它们就是如此见鬼地令人难忘。”

托尼搓搓手，意识到自己或许说错话了，该死的他应该拉上佩珀一起参与这场谈话的，她一向更擅长处理这些。

“还有什么想知道的？”冬兵心平气和地问，似乎这不过是一次普通的任务汇报。

“唔，能听见什么吗？”

“显示器不会发出声音，巴恩斯有时会说话。”

“等下，你和巴恩斯，你们，能交流？”

“偶尔。”

托尼显然处于震惊之中，因为他的脖子伸得更长，靠得也更近了。冬兵不得不往后缩了几厘米，同时安抚一下蠢蠢欲动的左手。

“你们都说些什么？”

“不太多。我们话都很少。”

他低下头，视线穿过玻璃茶几落在地板的木纹上。他需要盯着点什么才能把下面的话完整地说出来。

“巴恩斯抗拒一切痛楚，肉体上和心灵上的，所以我被制造了出来。我比较强，可以承受那些。”

承受那些训练，洗脑，杀戮和寒冷，因为他够强。

“巴恩斯一步也不会离开那个房间。偶尔我会进去看看他，当我被冷冻的时候。绝大多数时候他坐在那里盯着那些显示器，有时他抱着头坐在墙角，有时他不放我进去。”

“如果他出来会发生什么？”

“我不知道，也许会接管这个身体吧，还没发生过这种情况。”

冬兵的语气依旧平缓，他甚至还轻微地耸了耸肩。

托尼觉得自己的下巴要掉了。

冬兵和巴基，海德拉居然分裂出了两个人格。而他们就像白天里的月亮，当一个出现时另外一个立即隐遁在对方的光辉之下。

这就是眼前这具肉体在遭受了七十年的折磨后还能坐在他面前的秘密吗？

“那么，”他试探性地敲了敲茶几，“你能把巴恩斯叫出来吗？”

冬兵抬起头，脸上露出一丝茫然，几秒钟后他像是回过神来，轻轻摇了摇头：“我试过了，他不愿意。”

托尼眨了眨眼，像是想到了什么。

“如果巴恩斯回来了，你会怎么样？”

“大概会消失吧。”

他轻巧地吐出这几个字，仿佛在阐述一个人所共知的事实。

他没有告诉小斯塔克，他很强，强到足以接受自己是个牺牲品，这个事实。

冬日战士原本就是不存在的，“他”是为了实现人类的野心而被制造出来的武器，所以消失了对这个世界来说才是最好的。

对巴恩斯和罗杰斯来说才是最好的。

 

《白昼之月》完

 

***

本章主题音乐: No Light, No Light

By: Florence + The Machine

 

You are the hole in my head

You are the space in my bed

You are the silence in between

What I thought and what I said

 

You are the night time fear

You are the morning when it's clear

When it's over you're the start

You're my head, you're my heart

 

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

 

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

 

Through the crowd, I was crying out

And in your place there were a thousand other faces

I was disappearing in plain sight

Heaven help me, I need to make it right

 

You want a revelation,

You wanna get it right

But it's a conversation,

I just can't have tonight

You want a revelation

Some kind of resolution

You want a revelation

 

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day,

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

 

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

 

Would you leave me,

If I told you what I've done?

And would you need me,

If I told you what I've become?

'Cause it's so easy,

To say it to a crowd

But it's so hard, my love,

To say it to you out loud

 

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes

I never knew daylight could be so violent

A revelation in the light of day,

You can't choose what stays and what fades away

 

And I'd do anything to make you stay

No light, no light

No light

Tell me what you want me to say

 

You want a revelation,

You wanna get it right

But it's a conversation,

I just can't have tonight

You want a revelation

Some kind of resolution

You want a revelation

 

You want a revelation,

You wanna get it right

But it's a conversation,

I just can't have tonight

You want a revelation, some kind of resolution

Tell me what you want me to say.


End file.
